glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ontario101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ontario101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orbstar (Talk) 01:07, March 16, 2012 Right now. if your not a rollback, you really shouldnt be doing anything, sorry. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 17:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC) A few reasons #Your still a newbie #I dont trust you #Your claims on Camp Half Blood, frankly, are pretty awful and lack what Im looking for #That suggestion you made about the quest on CHB kind of annoyed me, and it doesnt show that you have enough pateince to even wait for a couple of days Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 17:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Its fine.... Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 17:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) rollback rights Congrats, you've gotten the rb rights. Looking forward to working with you, [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 02:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) tip You need to copy your sig I made you at CHB over here, create the page User:Ontario101/sig, and then paste it there for it to work here. [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 15:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm, talk to Orb, mainly just whatever you see needs to be done. But he can give you specifics, put you in a department, etc. [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 19:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with that, but you'll have to ask Orb first, and notify the b-crat of your current department. If he's okay with that, and you notify your b-crat, then sure. [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 00:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) okay, now in my department. :D [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 01:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you doing the Users and Characters page? Cause I was, but if you want to take over feel free XP This Duck Says YOLO 00:56, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ontario, if you could help me keep the user/char forum completed and updated that'd be great! RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 20:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) um, well there should be a category called characters, add all of those. RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 20:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) um you'd have to ask orb, though if i'm not mistaken, jenna already has a character, so maybe now. RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 20:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Soon. I promise, but there is a problem with the Character Approval forum, i am working on fixing it. once it is fixed, you may start. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 20:37, April 28, 2012 (UTC) yeah i think so RubyRose (Come tempt me with your typing) 20:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, i'll also make some edits to it too. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 21:03, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Yea its gonne be all boys. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 14:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) No anyone can make a glee club director. sure you can make one. link me to it later and i'll check it. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 15:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) The following is a message from Orb through Ducks, like he's a parasite thats using my body as the host! Never mind, ok, so Orb has decided to start a Secretaries desk for this wiki. People come to us (the peeps in the users and regulation department) and they ask us to record stuff they have to do, like a to do list of a sort. Talk to Orb about it me and you are the regular secretaries This Duck Says YOLO 02:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I realize that you should have work, and its my fault i've been slacking on giving you guys that work. Maybe you could... i'll get you a task in a few minutes. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 23:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC)